Atracción
by Joke
Summary: No, no es un sentimiento. Es una necesidad. Necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tocar su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, oler su cuello blanquecino e impregnarme en su fragancia como si se tratara de la mía propia... Hermione-Draco. One-shoot.


Me despierto como cada noche desde la última semana con este mismo sentimiento… No, no es un sentimiento. Es una necesidad. Necesito sentir sus labios sobre los míos, tocar su piel con las yemas de mis dedos, oler su cuello blanquecino e impregnarme en su fragancia como si se tratara de la mía propia.

Lo malo no es eso, que ya de por si lo es. Lo peor de todo es que me siento culpable por ello, por este sentimiento…, no, por esta necesidad. Es irracional, está prohibido y me hace sentir como el moho que crece bajo la basura, sucia, y con un cierto olor a rancio. Algo que la gente hace que tuerza el gesto en asco cuando lo ve, cuando sabe que está ahí. Algo que produce la nausea del menos escrupuloso.

La causa de toda esta locura es muy sencilla, y tiene nombre y apellidos. Draco Malfoy. Se que está a solo unos metros de esta habitación. Nos separan unas paredes y dos puertas. La de mi habitación y la de la suya. Trozos de madera y hormigón. Pero hay mucho más detrás de todo eso: sus prejuicios, sus amigos y los míos, sus ideales, los míos, su futuro, el mío…

Nuestros caminos siempre se han entrecruzado pero nunca se han llegado a unir. Sólo este último año, en que compartimos Sala Común, parece que estamos más "unidos" que nunca. La cordialidad ha llegado a nuestra "relación", y así con todo me sigo sintiendo culpable, porque se que la gente no cambia. Él es el diablo en persona. Me odia, y sino a mi, a gente como a mi: a los "sangresucia", a los "muggles".

No puedo ni pensar en la mera idea de que una persona así me atraiga, pero últimamente, le necesito, es superior a mis fuerzas. ¿Qué puedo hacer si mi cuerpo me guía hacia él de manera involuntaria e irrevocable? Sueño con él, pienso en él y me ahogo en él. No puedo seguir así, porque, si no lo evito, terminaré enamorada de él hasta la médula.

No tiene ningún sentido. Ni siquiera me cae bien, pero le necesito. Esta necesidad está empezando a convertirse en algo que me come por dentro. Cada vez me es más complicado estar alejada de él. No mirarle constantemente, no desearle con toda mi alma. Últimamente me descubro siguiendo sus pasos con la mirada, deseando encontrármele en cada rincón de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo puede ser esto real? ¿Acaso no debería sentir esto por alguien como Ron, que me quiere, que me lo ha demostrado y me lo ha dicho tantas veces? ¿por qué no puedo ser dueña de mi, de mis necesidades, de mis deseos más íntimos y ocultos?

Desde luego este seguirá siendo oculto por mucho tiempo, porque no me quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría si se enterase de que fantaseo con él… de que le anhelo de esta manera tan ridícula, puesto que nunca le he tenido siquiera. El mero hecho de que ahora me salude y me hable como si nunca nos hubiéramos odiado a muerte, no implica que él no lo siga sintiendo. Incluso yo lo sigo sintiendo, entonces ¿por qué le necesito de esta manera?

Oigo ruidos en la Sala Común y salgo a ver qué ocurre. Veo a Draco tumbado en el sofá, al parecer una copa vacía se ha caído al suelo. Eso es lo que he oído. Él está dormido. Intento contener mis impulsos, pero cuando me doy cuenta estoy junto a su cuerpo, a pocos centímetros, observando su rostro. Parece un ángel caído, con esa expresión tan relajada, y ese rostro tan endemoniadamente bello. Un mechón le cae rebelde sobre los ojos. No puedo evitar apartárselo hacia atrás. Él se revuelve en el sofá de cuero negro, y abre ligeramente los ojos.

Me asusto. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en la oscuridad de la noche, sólo perturbada por la ligera luz de una vela perdida en el aire, bajo un hechizo volador. Sus pupilas se empequeñecen hasta casi convertirse en puntos. Mi respiración se agita y mi boca se entreabre, deseando poder por fin besar sus rojizos labios.

Se incorpora en el sofá y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, como si pensase en si estaba intentando asfixiarle mientras dormía. Mira hacia el lado contrario a mí, y pone gesto de contrariedad.

-¿Espiándome mientras duermo, Granger? Que obscenidad.

-Sólo intentaba imaginarme cómo sería un mundo sin Dracos… habría sido tan fácil asfixiarte mientras dormías…

Ríe divertido ante mi ocurrencia, y sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa traviesa.

-Probablemente mucho más agradable para ti. Pero eso será algo que nunca sabremos. Tengo el sueño muy ligero.

-Lástima,-digo intentando controlar mi necesidad de él-. Pero soñar es gratis.

-Se que tus sueños están llenos de mi, Granger,-dice ampliando su sonrisa-. ¿Qué puedo hacerle? Soy… irresistible,-dice acercándose demasiado a mí-.

Nuestros rostros están a escasos milímetros de distancia, y siento la imperiosa necesidad de fundir mis labios con los suyos en el beso que llevo soñando tanto tiempo. Maldito Malfoy… poco sabe él lo mucho que aparece en mis sueños últimamente.

-No todas tenemos tan mal gusto, Malfoy,-digo sintiendo su aliento sobre mis labios, y cerrando los ojos durante leves segundos-.

-Al principio todas dicen eso. Pero mi encanto es irresistible, Granger...

Es entonces cuando sus labios rozan los míos, y en ese preciso instante me doy cuenta de qué demonios me ha pasado.

Recuerdo a Ron y su "enamoramiento" por Romilda Vane… Un filtro de amor. Esa es la explicación más coherente a toda esta situación. Me lo ha podido echar en cualquier momento, pues tiene acceso a mi comida., a mi bebida… incluso a mi ropa.

Se que debería escupirle, aturdirle, noquearle, o hechizarle, pero en ese preciso momento, en el que tengo lo que he soñado durante tanto tiempo, poco me importa. Al sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los míos, siento un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo, y le beso con toda la pasión que llevaba encerrada en mí durante semanas. Le muerdo el labio inferior y aprieto más de la cuenta, sintiendo un sabor metálico a sangre en mi boca.

-Ay,-oigo como se queja-. Granger, ten cuidado.

Abro los ojos lentamente y sonrío con descaro.

-La próxima vez procura echar los filtros de amor en las copas correctas, Malfoy.

Sus ojos se abren enormemente, reflejando la sorpresa que siente.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

-¿Qué clase de juego retorcido te traes entre manos? Porque no me creo que quisieras besarme… no a mi. O bien erraste en la copa, o te has vuelto loco o bien hiciste una apuesta estúpida con Blaisse. En cualquier caso, es injusto para mí, ¿no crees? Llevo toda la semana volviéndome loca por tu culpa.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Granger,-dice tocándose el labio con la mano-. Debe ser que tanto estudio te ha vuelto loca del todo.

-No disimules Malfoy, sabes de lo que te hablo.

Intento mantener la concentración, pero su olor me perturba, y su cercanía no ayuda demasiado.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea, Granger. Pero no deberías poner excusas tan tontas. ¿Realmente crees que yo, Draco Malfoy, necesita usar filtros amorosos para que las chicas caigan rendidas ante mi? Es normal que después de convivir conmigo durante este último año no hayas podido resistirte a mis encantos.

-Cállate,-digo sin conseguir nada más original-.

Cierro los ojos con frustración, puesto que desearía odiar a Draco por mentir, por envenenarme con un filtro amoroso, y por hacerse el loco cuando le descubro, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sigo necesitándole.

Le miro entrecerrando los ojos, fingiendo odio, y me voy con la cabeza alta, muy digna.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto creyendo que todo ha sido un sueño extraño y rocambolesco, pero no lo es. Lo sé cuando le veo en la Sala Común, y me lanza un beso con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Su risa llega a mis oídos segundos más tarde, cuando le pierdo de vista por el hueco de la entrada.

Respiro hondo y decido actuar. Me dirijo con rapidez hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, deseando que nadie me vea. Una vez allí pronuncio la contraseña, puesto que sigo siendo miembro de la casa. Me cuelo dentro de la habitación de Harry y Ron, y cojo… prestada, la capa de invisibilidad. La meto con prisa en la mochila y salgo de allí sin ser vista.

En vez de ir a desayunar, que es lo que se supone que debería hacer, entro en la habitación de Draco con la capa puesta. Al entrar, rebusco entre sus cosas, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada.

Salgo de allí ofuscada y enfadada. ¿Acaso es todo mentira?, ¿no utilizó ningún tipo de filtro amoroso sobre mí?, ¿la locura y la obsesión son fruto de su "encanto natural"? Resoplo con resignación.

Cuando llega la noche me encuentro con Draco de nuevo en la Sala. Nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse. Siento la imperiosa necesidad de volver a besar sus labios, de conocer su cuerpo como si fuera el mío. Mi respiración se vuelve a agitar, como lo hizo anoche. Me llevo una mano a la boca, como si eso pudiera evitar lo que va a ocurrir a continuación. Nuestros pasos se aceleran hasta que casi corremos el uno hacia el otro, y ocurre lo inevitable.

Nuestros labios se acoplan casi con necesidad, y nuestros cuerpos se unen en un estrecho abrazo. Lo que ocurre a continuación creo que no es necesario explicarlo, pero a la mañana siguiente me despierto con su fragancia impresa en mi piel, y con un par de moratones en el cuello, debidos a la succión de los labios del rubio sobre él.

Me voy de la habitación de Draco procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible, y huyo hacia el comedor, deseando reunirme con Harry y Ron, para poder evitar de ese modo a Draco.

Cuando llego allí Ron me saluda con una sonrisa perezosa, y me mira con ojo observador, cosa rara en él.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención, Ronald?

Se sonroja hasta las orejas y farfulla alguna palabra sin coherencia. Rió con ganas ante su reacción, pero la sonrisa se congela en mi rostro cuando veo aparecer a Draco en el Comedor. Me dedica una sonrisa, y me guiña un ojo con maestría. Yo miro hacia el suelo con vergüenza por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Con vergüenza, si, pero también con deseo de que se repita.

Durante el transcurso de las clases no consigo concentrarme, y no es hasta que Harry me dice que irá a ver a Hagrid esta misma noche cuando me doy cuenta de que tengo la capa de invisibilidad en la mochila. ¿Cómo podría explicarles la causa por la que la cogí? No hay excusa que valga.

Cuando tengo la primera oportunidad, me pongo la capa y entro en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, dispuesta a dejarla en el baúl de Harry. Pero cuando estoy entrando en la habitación, oigo la voz de Ron, y momentos después la de Lavender.

-Tú poción no funciona, Lavender. Estoy seguro de que la has hecho mal.

-No seas ridículo, Ron. Esa poción está perfectamente hecha. Si Hermione realmente sintiera algo por ti, ya se habría lanzado a tus brazos. La necesidad de ti sería demasiado grande como para que pudiera soportarla. Te dije que no te quería, pero no me escuchaste. Si Hermione realmente está predestinada a tener algo con alguien que conozca ahora mismo, ese no eres tú.

-No,-dice tajantemente Ron-. Te has equivocado, y punto.

Acto seguido sale hecho una furia de la habitación, y Lavender le sigue. Yo dejo la capa de invisibilidad en su sitio, y salgo corriendo del lugar. No puedo creer lo que termino de oír. El propio Ron, mi amigo, me ha envenenado pensando que así… ocurriría algo entre nosotros. Bueno, si hubiera funcionado, sólo habría "acelerado el proceso".

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que acabo de llegar a mi Sala Común. Tengo la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo realizado, las mejillas sonrosadas y demasiado calor. Alguien se hace notar en la habitación haciendo ruido. Levanto la vista y veo a Draco, mirándome con la cabeza girada, y los labios entreabiertos.

Me acerco hacia él con paso rápido, y nuestros labios se funden en un beso cuyo significado por fin conozco a la perfección…

Aunque mis labios están contra los suyos, una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, al pensar que nada de esto es incorrecto, puesto que, como Lavender dijo hace tan solo unos segundos, estábamos predestinados.

FIN


End file.
